


Back Together Again

by JotunPrincess



Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Booker has no idea what he asked for, Bottom Booker | Sebastian le Livre, Come Sharing, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Frottage, Kinky, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Soft Nicky, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Top Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, You Have Been Warned, possible subspace, soft booker, to be fair i was left unsupervised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: Booker has asked Joe and Nicky a request and they are more than happy to help their brother.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: At Our Age Shame Doesn't Exist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910716
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	Back Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't have any intention of writing a sequel to Ranking but even I got curious about what did they do to Booker to break him. So I hope you all enjoy it.

After 50 years he’d gotten to be more comfortable with the others. He’s learned a few things and even taught them the odd trick in their time together. He had come to learn that they were somewhat shameless. Andy had a new conquest nearly every night. 

He hadn’t meant to walk in on them, they’d been quiet to the point he thought he was alone in the safe house they’d taken over. Opening the door he’d found them there Joe in Nico’s lap riding his partner at a slow and easy pace. 

“Sorry.” closing the door he felt the heat come to his cheeks as he went for a walk. He tried to forget about what he’d seen and they had apologized as well. 

It was a dream that brought him to it, he wondered what kissing one of them would be like. Then what their hands would feel like and finally their cocks. The idea of sleeping with a person of the same sex curiosity to him. He’s seen them together and he’s seen the women that Andy has enchanted into her bed for the night. Every so often when he catches them leaving in the glow of the rising sun he wonders how she manages to convince them to spend the night. How she puts such a smile onto their faces. 

He made up his mind, he wanted to know.

He’d found them together in the sitting area, Nico with a book in his lap, his legs propped up in Joe’s lap. Joe was sketching in a new leather-bound journal Andy had recently given to him. 

“Booker, there is some soup left for you on the stove if you’re hungry,” the blue-green eyes smiled at him.

He didn’t realize he hadn’t moved until Joe looked up, “Something wrong?” 

“I...I wanted to know...Have you…” he wasn’t sure how to start. Sitting up a little better Nico’s gaze was kind on him, “Booker you have nothing to fear from either of us. If you have a question please ask,”

“Iwanttoknowwhatitisliketolaywithaman,” he rattled off in quick french, something they were not good at understanding in the least.

Sharing a look they couldn’t make sense of what he’d just said, “Booker, English please or at the very least slower French,” Joe offered him a small smile that still managed to reach his warm eyes.

“I want to experience sleeping with someone of my own gender,” he replied this time in English. 

They shared a look at having a conversation with their eyes only. “We’ll help you fin-” Shaking his head he stopped them. “No, I don’t want it to be with someone I don’t know. I want it to be with someone I trust.” He was putting himself into a vulnerable position. He had no idea what he was doing.

“Very well, which one of us do you want?”

Not that had not been some he was prepared to answer. “I don’t know,”

“Take some time to think about it, We’re leaving tomorrow to head to another safe house in the English Countryside before we leave for the Americas.” 

The subject is left alone for a few days, he never decided on who he wanted so it was Nicolo that brought it up after Andy left for some time to herself. “Have you decided?”

“No,”

“Then, I ask that you trust us. Come with me,” taking Sebastian’s hand he brought him into the washroom where he had a hot bath ready. 

When had he done that? 

“Now before we continue do you still want to do this?” He nodded, “No, I need to hear you say it. You have to be open Sebastian if at any point to feel uncomfortable or want to stop you have to say so, understood?”

“Yes,” 

Nico began to undress him, pushing the Frenchman’s hands away any time he tried to help, Nico telling him to let him take care of him. Once he was in the tub and relaxed, Nico pampered him a bit more than he usually did. He was always helpful in trimming their hair and cleaning up their beards. He took care never to cut them but right now he felt like he could help into his touch as Nicolo hummed softly to himself. His hair was washed, trimmed and his beard tamed. By the time the Italian had finished the water was beginning to cool to a point where it was more warm than hot. “There, finish washing up and join me in the bedroom,” He wasn’t expecting the kiss at his temple when he stood up leaving Sebastian to compose himself. 

Once he’d washed everything and dried off he tucked the linen in around his waist before venturing to the bedroom. The door was cracked, “Come in,” That was Joe. The couple sat on the bed that they’d pushed against the wall. Thankfully it was larger than the beds they normally ended up in. They were both shirtless with only their underclothes left to cover them in the warm room.

“Do you still want this?” Yusef questioned causing his blue eyes to come away from the floor and meet his.

“Yes,” he could all but hear the blood rushing in his ears as he felt the blush creep up his chest. 

Giving Nico a peak on the cheek Joe got off the bed to take Booker’s hand, “Cleaned up very nicely,” he complimented, before leaning in to kiss his lips before moving to catch his left earlobe between his teeth. Sebastian felt a shiver run down his spine. 

His hands found the young immortal’s hips bringing him closer as his thumbs rubbed circles into the pale skin. Pulling away just a little Joe brought Booker over to the bed, “On the bed, head in Nico’s lap,”

Nicolo was settled against the headboard with his leg crossed and a pillow in the bowl it made for them. Crawling onto the bed Booker met Nico face to face first receiving a kiss from him before Nico guided him onto his back. Once it looked like Sebastian was settled, Yusef crawled up the bed covering Booker’s body with his own. He kissed his way up, his ankle, the inside of his knee, Booker’s navel, nipples, his neck, and finally his lips. Booker accepted Joe into his mouth, his fingers cupping the sides of his face, pushing up into his hair. 

“There you are.” Joe’s smile was a bit mischievous as he reached to undo the linen around Joe’s waist freeing his half-hard length. Cupping his length Joe stroked Booker to hardness leaving him a bit breathless as he moved lower. He didn’t offer a warning as he just took Sebastian in causing the other to sit up a bit, a firm hand to his chest stopped him as Nico called his attention. 

Joe took it in stride continuing on with his work even as their brother relaxed and even started to roll his hips up to meet him.

“Joe’s tongue is absolutely sinful at times,” Nico whispered as if to prove a point Joe pulled back to tease the head of his length. The skilled tongue went from base to tip forcing a moan from his lips. 

“Joe,” he panted as his slender fingers pushed into the crown of dark curls which only seemed to encourage the elder. Smiling Nico leaned in to kiss Sebastian, the man’s cries of pleasure drowned out by the Italian’s lips. His free hand that had been keeping hold of the sheets now held Nick's hand instead. The closer he was nudged the first climax the more the blue-eyed Frenchman curled up. His fingers in Joe’s hair, his knees drawing in more as Joe pushed him over that point. 

A string of French swears filled the air as his release fell into Yusef’s waiting mouth. Joe removed himself with a wet pop but still applied his hand to the now softening and sensitive cock. Booker whimpered a bit only to be distracted as Joe came up to kiss Nico messily as he shared Sebastian’s seed with him. 

Separating Nico took up the bottle of oil to hand off to Joe. “Joe is going to take you first, but he’s going to open you up for himself first. Do you want to continue?”

They’d only just gotten started, “Yes,” 

Nicky leaned over to kiss him again allowing Booker to taste himself on his tongue. While distracted by the former priest’s tongue Yusef had settled between his thighs again, fingers coated in oil. Joe was gentle as he worked his fingers into their younger brother. 

“Doing so well for me Sebastian.” He paid attention to the inside of his thighs kissing and nipping at the skin. 

What Booker had expected to hurt did not, it did feel odd that he would not deny but with Joe’s voice drifting up to him. Then he felt it, a spot inside him that made him cry out in surprise, the more Joe touched it the more it turned to pleasure. “Just like that, Sebastian,” Joe encouraged as he rubbed circles into the small bundle of nerves. 

“Nico,” he panted breathlessly, eyelids fluttering as his back arched. 

“Wrong name, darling” Yusef pressed onto his prostate making Booker’s back arch when he cried out. 

“Yusef,” a whimper followed.

“That’s better,” kissing his hardened cock as he added another finger. They pulled in both directions. Yusef with his mouth and skilled fingers Nicolo with his lips and hands over his chest. The fingers were gone leaving Sebastian feeling empty, “Please don’t--” 

“Shh.” Yusef hushed him. “I’m not done with you yet, Sweetheart,” Joe was suddenly over him, his lips pressing to his before he felt the man’s cock replacing his fingers. Yusef was bigger than his fingers but he’d taken his time preparing the man to accept him. Sebastian bit his lip as Joe pressed in slowly. 

“Fuck,” it felt good and His legs came up to frame the brown hips.

Joe’s strokes were long, solid, and sure. Each one makes Sebastian feel a pleasure like he’s never known through every fiber of his being. Joe takes his time, his lips connecting to Booker’s leaving kisses along his neck and shoulders. He nipped him once causing a sharp gasp to escape him before he pulled back. 

The look on his face must have been enough for Nico to respond, “Shh, he’s not done with you yet,” 

He wasn’t, the change in position made Joe’s next thrust hit that bundle of nerves head-on. He started off slowly making each one hit home as his cock leaked against his belly. Reaching forward Nicolo took the man into hand stroking Sebastian in time with Joe’s thrust. 

He swore in every language he knew, he didn’t know whose name to call and the build of pleasure in his lower abdomen. It was a gasp at first he reached up to cling to Nico’s beautiful biceps and up to his shoulders as he spilled into the Italian's fist and across his belly. Joe kept going for a few more pumps until he was coming into the other. 

A hand suddenly ran through his hair causing his eyes to open and settle on Nicolo’s kind smile. “Did so well for us,” He was rewarded with a kiss. It almost directed him as Joe pulled out, leaving Booker feeling a bit empty but he forgets as Joe strokes his cheek as he kisses him. 

“You’re far more vocal than I thought you would be,” this time Booker leans up to close the gap between them. 

They arrange themselves a bit, Sebastian actually settling himself so he was pillowed on Yusef’s chest letting the man pet his hair and rub his back. Cuddling was always nice.

“Are you sore at all?” Nico’s voice drifted into his ear just as he felt the fingers pressed against him again checking to make sure he was alright. “No.” That was a pleasant surprise. 

“Good,” lips touched the small of his back sending a shiver down his spine. Joe finished Nicky’s sentence, “We’re not finished with you just yet, beau.” The way Booker was settled onto Joe’s lap he could easily ride him with his legs tucked under him. Nico slips right into him, he's not as thick as Joe is but he’s a bit lengthier than him. He brushes past that cluster of nerves again. Sitting up his back is arched as he supports himself with firm hands pressed to Yuself’s chest as the man holds his thighs. 

“I wish marks would last, I’d leave little bites all over if It spelled out our initials on your skin,” But Joe settles for leaning up to guide their younger sibling to his lips. 

Sebastian’s previous nerves were gone, he accepted both men entirely as Nicky rocked into him while Joe left temporary marks on his thighs. The sound was closer to a sob, Booker’s over-sensitive cock rubbed against Yusef’s as Nico rocked into him. The Italian’s movements were kinder to him on his entrance. 

“You are ours,” 

Through half-lidded eyes he answered with a breathy, “Oui,” Rolling back to meet Nicky and forward into the hand keeping their cocks rubbing together. 

“Would you come like this?” Joe questioned. “Come with just my hands on you like this? Sebastian,” Even if he was sure if he could he knew they would make him. His pleasure was at their control and it thrilled the man. To have someone take care of him like this. He wanted to please them just as much as they were pleasing him. 

“Yes, please, I want to come for you,” he surprised himself with the statement before he was reminded of Nicolo behind him. 

“Good boy,”

Nico’s fingers slipped in with his cock opening Sebastian up even further. He mewled and whined as his attention was diverted by Joe’s callused fingers pinching his nipples as the other continued to stroke his oversensitive cock. Feeling the hand touch his face caused his watery blue eyes to meet Joe’s brown ones. 

“Is it too much? Do you want us to stop?” he asked.

It was too much. It was just enough. It wasn’t enough. Shaking his head the Frenchmen rocked his hips, “No, don’t stop. Please don’t stop, I want you, I want both of you,” he answered.

If only he’d had an idea of what he was asking for at that moment. Nico continued his assault against Booker’s prostate until another climax was spent on Joe's fist. It was not nearly as much as the last time. Joe cleaned some away from his fingers, before kissing Booker again. His tongue winning the battle of dominance as he shifted Sebastian further up his body. “Hold still for me, love.”

Shaking his head Booker whined, “I can’t, I can’t come anymore,”

“Yes you can,” Nico kissed the shell of his ear. Turning Sebastian’s head toward him he kissed the other while Joe guided himself back into Sebastian, before then allowing Nicky to slip in with him as a cry of pleasure shook him. 

“So good for us. Taking both of us like this. Come for us one more time,"

"Yes," he didn't want to deny them. He wanted that pleasure for himself as well. 

Nico’s arm wrapped around his waist to steady him as they started to move, “Joe, Nico,” he keened low in his throat. It was slow at first, his cock hard and now going untouched. The more they moved the more vocal he became slipping between English and French. 

“Sebastian, you feel so good wrapped around us like this. Taking our cocks like you were born for it,” The praise only helped spur the man on. His attention split between the two of them as tears welled into his eyes again.

“Are you going to come,” Nico’s voice drifted into his ear, Sebastian’s head fell back against the broad shoulder, with only a sob to answer him as the assault continued. 

“That’s it, come for us. Just once more, I know you can. You’ve been so good for us, don’t stop just yet,” His nails dug into the flash of the bearded man’s sides as he bit into his lip, Their names on his lips though no sound was produced as his vision blurred as he tipped over that edge, feeling floaty, spacey, and deep warmth inside. 

He didn’t know how long it had been before he came around again but when he did he was wrapped in warmth and the scent of Joe and Nicolo filled his nose. His head pillowed onto Joe’s shoulder and his arm tight around his waist. A hand pushed through his hair, “Welcome back,” followed by a pair of lips to the crown of his head, Joe. His voice was husky like he’d been sleeping a bit.

“Do you feel sore at all?” Nico questioned.

He started to shake his head but drifted back to earlier in the night when they preferred to hear them, “No,” He answered in french. He felt good, there was an ache that settled deep in his bones from being sated like that. Now he was tucked between the two, wrapped in warmth and what he hoped was love. 

“Never felt this good before,” French again. 

There was a chuckle at the door that caused all three to look that way, Andy was there, her dark hair falling over her shoulders as she bit into an apple. “You broke Booker,” she laughed.


End file.
